Urban Decay
Urban Decay is a Raid Event scheduled to start on June 30, 2016 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on July 6, 2016 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the seventh episode of the Dark Stigma story and fourth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from July 2nd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes Feats Event Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Ripened Puppeteer Rooney (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Wallace the Desperate (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Unwilling Undead Gundoff (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Colette the Ripener (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Story The lovers gripped each others' hands tightly. "Riding in the swaying wagon of the merchant caravan, Elimval absentmindedly gazed at them. The man's hand was grimy and gaunt, but the woman's was frighteningly pale. Their faces could not be seen for the hoods draped over their heads. She could only imagine what would lead them to the hated land of Cadavus, just as she was. The sun had vanished behind the dense haze that refused to thin as the horses continued down the road. Only vague outlines of houses and trees could be seen. The other passengers were similarly gloomy." To Elimval's left sat Salvador, his eyes shut in slumber. To her left, sat the Hero, slumped over. She whispered their name, but they did not respond. She brought a hand to their forehead, feeling the fever brought about by the Stigma's infection. She bit her lip, spiting her ineffectiveness. The sinister song of the desert had furthered the Stigma's hold, although it had remained at bay since its mysterious appearance in the Valley of K'ywen. "Although Salvador had punctured the strange floating head that sung the song, the Hero's condition did not ameliorate by much. They no longer attacked their allies, but their eyes remained hollow and their mouth still. The one hope at restoration lay within Cadavus, with a healer said to be able to renew the dead. The wheels squealed to a halt, and Salvador opened his eyes." "Looks like this is our stop." Leaning the Hero on his shoulder, he climbed down followed by Elimval. "They were right; it is directly underneath Loftgygs." Through the fog that blanketed the streets, the looming island could be seen high above, enshrouding most of the city in shadow. "What a creepy place..." The cold, clammy air merely enhanced the unnerving atmosphere set by the odd decorations. An atmosphere of rot pervaded everything. Their assessment of the surroundings were interrupted by the head driver speaking to the hooded couple. "This is as far as we'll take you, Wallace." He then appeared from the canvas, leading the feeble woman by the hand. As they shuffled off towards the towering building in the distance, Salvador shook his head. "She's got something bad, huh?" "Do you think they're looking for the same healer we are? Why don't we ask if they are willing to join us?" "To be blunt, I'd rather not. Cadavus is the only place out of the empire's control. All that anyone knows about it is that it's a sad and gloomy place. You're free to come in, so you'll get a lot of fugitives and criminals seeking asylum, but getting out is another matter." "I see, so you're saying we should exercise caution..." Elimval was determined to find help for the Hero, no matter what the cost. So they steel their nerves and heightened their senses as they entered the forbidden city. ...... "I noticed several of those things, but what are they?" Elimval stared at a small shrine built into the side of a house. Bottles of alcohol and fruit were placed atop the altar as offerings. As they wandered through the shrouded city, the prevalence of similar structures was conspicuous. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she stooped down to look into one only to leap away with a shriek. There was a dark red lump of meat, writhing about. From a mouth-like orifice, it moaned weakly. There were no other facial features present. Even Salvador, when he bent down to examine it, could not help but sneer at the loathsome display. "It's a human -- the head of one, at least. Somehow it's still alive..." When he stood up, he noticed there was another presence nearby. "Who are you?" The young woman had emerged from the corner and stopped a few paces before them. Below the hem of her white dress, her bare feet could be seen. She stood staring at the three, her mouth slightly agape. "A-are you okay?" Elimval asked in an attempt to rouse her senses, but in that moment, the woman began to moan. As if responding to the voice, another woman emerged from the thick fog behind her, garbed in black. "There you are, Vedorshka." With a look of relief, she took the strange apparatus in her hand and used it to wrap the woman's slender arm in a number of thin silver strands. As she did, a number of Stigmals approached behind her. Salvador was quick to react. "Shoot, they got Stigmals here, too?!" However, the black-clothed woman's response was quizzical. "Stigmals...? You wouldn't happen to be..." "Elimval, run! I'll take care of her!" Salvador immediately grabbed his bow and fired an arrow through the strands, allowing Elimval to take the catatonic woman's hand and run away while Salvador pulled the Hero. ...... "S-Salvador... I-I can't... run... any longer..." The party evaded their pursuers by hiding in an alley. Despite her exhaustion, Elimval yet thought of the Hero first, looking into their expressionless face with concern. "H-Hero... are you still...?" But there was no reply. "I'm not sure if we can still make it. They have a terrible fever. It must be the Stigma, as much as I hate to admit it. They seemed rather troubled after they obtained the Dragons' Chalice, too..." "They'll be fine if we can find that healer quick..." Even before the song stirred the Stigma's influence, they had become strangely detached after the Dragons' Chalice restored another lost portion of memory. Their face grew stern and pensive, neither asking nor answering questions. Elimval then turned to the girl in white. "And how are you doing?" Yet she continued to moan as before. "Ahh... urgh... Thgi leht..." "Hm? Come aga..." Yet before she could finish, Salvador shouted at her to get away as he drew his bow. "What?" She turned to look at him, only for a cold, slimy something to slide across her cheek. "Eee...!" It was a tentacle. From underneath the woman's white dress writhed and squirmed countless tentacles, and she poised herself to attack. "Eeeeeeyaaaah!" "Elimval, take the Hero and run away!" She barely managed to seize the Hero's arm as she ran. "What the devil's going on with this crazy place?!" Salvador brought up the rear to defend them from the now-evident Stigmal. Although he knew they were incomprehensible by nature, he attempted to determine why she had attacked them. However, a faint voice directing them somewhere distracted him from his thoughts. It was not a terribly reassuring tone, but temporary safety was preferable to their current trouble. ...... "It seems you are new to Cadavus... I should hope you are aware that it is known as the "Enclosed City," for those who enter are unable to leave..." The three had been led to shelter by a blonde girl named Colette in a back-alley inn, despite Salvador's doubts. "Do you still not trust me? It suppose it's only natural for outsiders to find themselves at odds with the way we do things here. It's quite a drastic shift indeed. They mostly find it odd how we pay tribute to our gods, the "Ripened," with those small shrines. She explained they were living corpses, humans that had been turned into monsters. "Outsiders call them 'Stigmals' or some sort, and see them as detestable creatures. But to us, they are blessed symbols. We, who follow the Sect of Thgi Leht, have worshiped them as created idols for untold centuries..." The innkeeper had brought the drinks to their table. Salvador sipped carefully at his, while Elimval drank deep to moisten her dry throat. "This city was founded by demonkind at the empire's formation. Due to their dissatisfaction with the unfair terms of the accord, they formed a land where not even Ildanev could disturb them. As for the creation of the Ripened, none seem to know for certain, although the prevailing legend is that they were brought from the depths of the land by the demons... The Sect continues in their production by feeding creatures 'Ripener,' and they are then worshiped by everyone within the Sect, which is everyone in the city." Colette wore a satisfied smile as she continued. "We did not know about these Stigmals until quite recently, but they sent shockwaves throughout the clergy. You see, our Ripened are holy, but they required constant upkeep to prevent their bodies from composing. This problem has long troubled us, although we have found a recent solution in a healer who is able to restore their bodies merely with skin contact. I personally find her techniques somewhat... lascivious, but who am I to argue with results?" She giggled as she shrugged her shoulders. "But I digress. The Stigmals seem lack the tendency for the Ripened to rot away. Their discovery combined with the current lack of an overall leader has brought about a true quandary. Do we continue to worship the Ripened, or turn to the improved Stigmals? Each parish has chosen a stance, and they fight with the opposing side. ...Oh, I apologize if my explanation became a little long. I suppose I do have a tendency to put others to sleep if I'm not careful..." She grinned deviously at the three seated across from her. Both Salvador and Elimval were slumped over the table, fast asleep from the drug in their drinks. "But you... were you paying attention the entire time?" She then glared at the Hero, seated quietly. "Are you a human, or a Stigmal?" The Hero did not move as they looked at the girl. Their consciousness slowly returned, possibly due to the receding fever. They had absorbed her words, and even understood why their allies were now unresponsive. They wanted nothing more to help them, but their body would not cooperate. Colette still spoke. "Maybe I should see what happens when I give you some of this..." She produced a clear tube filled with a blue liquid. "If nothing else, it will ease your troubles... Now, become a god... My own personal deity..." With a crazed gleam in her eyes, she stood up and walked around the table towards the Hero... "I don't think so." Suddenly, a woman's voice stopped her. "Playing around with your Ripener again, huh? Well, it's not like I care anymore." It was the woman in black. Before Colette could turn to face her, she had used her thread as a whip to strike the nape of her neck, instantly rendering her unconscious. "My name's Rooney. I'm a Ripened Controller of the Sect. Hmm, you don't look so hot. Maybe I should take you to that healer. Although if I do, I need you to do something in return... get me out of this city. I'll give your friends some antidote so they can help too." She looked into the Hero's eyes... their clear eyes of justice, before noticing the large Stigma upon their chest. "Oh, you must be the 'murderer' those Lightholders are after. But don't worry, I know this place like the back of my hand, so we'll have the advantage. I just... need you to take me with you when you leave. They have guards stationed along the border to keep anyone from running away, even if they set one foot inside. But every time I look at the blue skies beyond Loftgygs, I get this feeling there's more to the world than this messed-up city. It really is weird; I've felt that since I was little. And that one you led away earlier, she used to be my friend until her father, a priest, changed her into a Ripened. I wanted to help her, but it was too late..." Rooney's eyes held the same clarity. Even if she controlled the Ripened, she obviously disagreed with the Sect. Fighting the Stigma's influence, the Hero rose to their feet. They had to fight, both to find the healer and to help Rooneys escape from the city. Epilogue "There's no end to these things!" Salvador pulled another arrow to his bowstring, intending to threaten your mounting pursuers rather than fire it. The effects of Colette's sleeping potion had been fully counteracted by Rooney's antidote, and so he was fighting at his utmost capacity. You also contributed when necessary, having recovered somewhat from the tightening grip of the Stigma. Rooney, herself a high-ranking member of the cult, also aided your escape from the raucous Lightholders. She had the power to control the Ripened and wielded it to your benefit. Although Elimval was wary at first, she soon realized her aid was genuine. "There are so many Stigmals... I mean Ripened..." "The cult must have ordered them to capture me... They don't tolerate any hint of defecting. I once off-handedly mentioned wanting to leave the city and they threw me in jail overnight. ...I don't get what they have to lose by letting me leave, especially since I told them they wouldn't have to worry about me spreading information; I just want to forget this place..." As you weaved through the streets, you caught a glimpse of a particularly large Ripened lumbering along with several Controllers guiding it. Pustules exploded and reformed in a grotesque display, and Rooney scornfully called it "high-class." "That's Phlowe. He was the son of a noble family, so his Ripening ceremony was this lavish affair, and they built a huge shrine for him. If they dragged him out to chase us, they must be serious." The cult seemed to focus their attacks towards her instead of you, which fortunately left you more capable of fending off the Lightholders. However, you were confused by how readily they cooperated with the Ripened considering their similarities to Stigmals. There were occasions when they even interfered with each other's efforts. It seemed there was some clandestine agreement between the two organizations, but as your mind was absorbed in thought, Salvador suddenly shouted in alarm. "The Lightholders got reinforcements comin'! Everyone, split up!" The commander Riki came charging once more with a large number of soldiers to her rear. Agreeing with Salvador's plan, you first made certain that Elimval had fled before turning down a different alley yourself. Regardless, you could hear Riki's voice loud and clear, as if she were immediately behind you. "There's no escape from here, murderer! I will see that you face justice!" ...... You navigated the narrow alleys, anxiety building with each turn while the Lightholders' enraged shouts echoed around you. Exhaustion weighed upon your body and also limited your ability to suppress the Stigma's urges, evident in the fever's slow return. You stumbled and fought to right yourself; stopping would only ensure your capture. As your breathing became more ragged, the sight of the disfigured head in the bloody shrine slowly faded from your mind. Conversely, Riki words were yet vivid, and you grimaced to recall her accusation. You had never lent credence to such charges before, but after what you had seen from the Dragons' Chalice, they were imbued with a fresh sting. It was all but certain you had killed Belgantier, goddess of harmony. In addition to the creeping guilt, you struggled to stay ahead of the stampede of Lightholders and Ripened, but you were becoming increasingly doubtful if you could escape as your body and spirit faltered. "Over here. Hurry..." You looked up in wonderment after hearing the voice, both quiet yet distinct, and saw a creamy white hand beckoning you into an even darker space... ...... "You were searching for me, weren't you?" A sigh drifted from the woman's glossy lips as she closed the door behind her. You had been led into a dim room, simply furnished with a bed at the center. "I just finished treating a few Ripened, so I'm sorry if the stench offends you." A strange combination of odors wafted about the room, but the overall bouquet was mostly pleasant as the most prominent smell resembled incense and honey... "That's my scent, or to be more precise, my skin's. It gives off something like an aura that can mend rotting flesh and revitalize the weary..." She whispered an explanation as she held a hand to your chest. You felt a sensation different from body warmth as energy circulated from her fingertips into you. "I'm the healer you were looking for -- Rozanna." Despite the effects of her touch, you were muddled by exhaustion and the Stigma's grasp. You meant to ask if it was working only for your question to emerge as a moan. As if understanding, she smiled gently. "The rumors I can heal the undead are just that -- rumors. Still, I'll be able to ease the symptoms and prevent it from draining your life force. But I must say, I don't think I've seen any case like yours, with darkness and light coexisting in the same body..." She lightly pushed you backwards onto the bed. Your mind yet clouded, you could not resist as she began to entwine her body around yours. "The decision of which to follow is yours, but I'm confident to say that the darkness will give you greater comfort of the two. You will be worshiped here in this city as a Ripened. Thinking nothing, never living, never dying, as stable as a stagnant swamp..." You felt vitality surge through your weary limbs from her soft, supple skin. "You wouldn't be the first. This city has a history of being a refuge from reality, stretching as far back as its founding. The demons, feeling betrayed by Ildanev, deceived him to form a stronghold where they could defiantly indulge in their own warped dreams. And the cult continues in their tradition to this day. Hmhm, although I suppose I have no room to criticize. The reliable source of income they provide me is a remarkably effective anesthetic." Her gentle breathing mixed with your haggard heaving in the dim light. She pulled away the neckerchief to reveal the Stigma and ran a finger along the two interlocked rings that formed the scar. "Although you're much warmer than my regular clients, they also have this exact same mark, you know? It's on the backs of their heads... And when they die, they leave behind small, dark red stones called Thgi Lehts... Yes, both that name and the cult's came from their chant. The Stigmal say the same too, don't they? Have you ever wondered how two separate beings, one existing since long ago and one that appeared only recently, are so similar? Actually, this city is nothing but an enormous laboratory for the empire..." Rozanna's pearly white teeth peeked from behind her ruby lips. "That would mean the one carrying out the experiments is the ruler of the city... which would be the leader of the cult, yes? But I disagree. There's currently a power struggle going on, with the long-lost heir of the previous ruler suddenly appearing to claim their inheritance not long ago. But since their true identity was hidden from even the bishops, some of them are suspicious..." She adjusted her body, sliding her arms and legs across you. "Yes, each parish as a head bishop, each with their own plan to seize power. One transformed his daughter into an almighty Ripened. Another managed to turn himself into one while retaining his mind. But they are unaware of the true experimenter and what they hope to gain. It might even be the one said to have power exceeding the gods, who commands the deities of judgment, Nona, Dehkima, and Moruuta. She dug a painted fingernail into your scar and you grunted in pain. "But enough idle chatter. The real matter is if you will choose the darkness or the light. Wouldn't you rather follow the easier path? Hmhm, of course not. Those who fight fear retreat. But you would still accept the light, knowing the pain that accompanies it?" You gave a short nod, and she rubbed her forehead against your Stigma, her warm breath coursing down your chest. Strength slowly welled up within you, but at the same time, a debilitating pain assaulted your nerves, akin to spiked balls rolling through your blood vessels. "Don't worry, the pain is natural. Open up your tired heart to me. ...Yes, I hear it... 'No more. I want to run away. It's too hard.' Even if your will thinks otherwise, that is what your body itself is telling me." Pain prevented your mouth from opening. Something was rising up from within your chest. The nausea caused you to sweat profusely. It was that violent urge, the same one that caused you to lash out at Elimval. If you did not restrain it now... "Don't let it control you. Keep your heart open... Perhaps a story of mine will help. I grew up wondering why my father did nothing to stop my mother from dying." There was another stirring atop your body. "He knew everything about this mad city, but he did not warn her about it. As a result, she became a Ripened, with a shrine and everything. Every day, she lost a little more of her body, and I had to watch her suffer..." The warmth of her sorrow gradually melted your frigid agony bestowed by the Dragons' Chalice. You had frozen it to prevent sharing its revelation to Salvador or Elimval, for you did not want to admit it to yourself. "You're like a lost child. But there's nothing to fear. Let your sadness go. No one else is listening but me, and I always keep confidentiality between my patients..." Coaxed by her words, you slowly opened your mouth to stutter the fragments of memory as they pieced themselves together. You had followed an angel to a palace in the sky to meet Belgantier. The goddess' eyes glittered like gemstones and every last one of her words were full of compassion and sincerity. She had requested for you to save the world, as you were the only one who could. Yet it was not your world you would be saving, but hers. She tearfully told you that someone was attempting to destroy it. Over the next few days, you discussed a strategy to accomplish her desire. Before you realized it, you had grown surprisingly close, creating an unbreakable bond... ...Which you then severed by your own hand. "Yes, you were the one who killed her." You now understood why Belgantier was so important, but it would be unclear why you had killed her until you found the final Chalice. Finishing with your tale, you allowed your body to go limp, and Rozanna spoke again. "It seems you hold the key to releasing the binds of this world. Belgantier was the most precious and oldest of the gods, but also the most mysterious. No one had ever even seen her, but you went as far as forming a close relationship with her. Incredible..." Another wave of vitality washed over you like a cooling breeze. "...You were looking for me, but I think I was the one looking for you..." However, the invigorating sensation was soon interrupted as a piercing voice shattered the room's calm. "Hero!? Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing?!" ...... "I'm the healer Rozanna. Please don't take the wrong impression, my dear; this position is purely for therapeutic purposes. There's no need to glare." "I-I'm not glaring!" Elimval's face was bright red to see you in the suggestive embrace of a scantily clad woman. Salvador also chuckled at the sight. "Sorry to interrupt in the middle of work, but how's the Hero? They definitely look pretty cozy at the moment..." "Oh, you were worried if they had become a Ripened even with the cult's best Controller in your company? Interesting..." Rooney arched her eyebrows in surprise to hear the subject of conversation directed to her. "You know about me?" "I'd be shocked if there were anyone in this city who didn't. You handle any Ripened with ease, no matter how large or unruly. In fact, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have nearly as many Ripening ceremonies as we do. I'd like to know how you came into such talent... Did it come from the dark... or the light?" Rozanna cast a gaze at Rooney, one far more intense than the one she gave you. "What does it matter? I just want to know if you were able to heal them before I tie them up." "My, all business, aren't we? Then, let me tell you I think they'll be fine. A complete recovery is impossible but I stopped their condition from worsening. The release of mental trauma helped as well." "...What do you mean by that?" You swallowed hard at Elimval's worried tone. You did not wish for them to bear your unease, but it seemed your secrets could no longer be concealed. ...... You told the others of everything you saw from the Dragons' Chalice. Although it did not wholly replenish your memories, the information and, more importantly, the sensations it helped you recall were too vivid to remit as a dream. "I understand why you were so quiet... But still, I don't believe that you killed Belgantier. There must be some explanation." "Yeah, maybe there was a reason you had to kill her, like she was tryin' to pull somethin' completely ridiculous." "I doubt that was the case if the Hero trusted her that much." Rozanna interjected with a new proposal. "Well, if you wish to know the entire truth, then the Demons' Chalice should fill in the missing blanks." "Obviously, but where the devil will we find the blasted thing? The demons didn't stay put like the giants or the dragons did; they scattered all over the place. Besides here, you got Elgan and..." "Then let me save you some time by telling you it's in this very city, stored in the Mirrored Chamber of the main cathedral." "R-really? "Yes. I've never seen it for myself, but that's what I've heard. Isn't that right, Rooney?" "Don't ask me. I don't have time for pointless rumors. Even if it were true, it's restricted to everyone but cult leaders, so it's not going to be easy getting in." "Heh, like that's ever stopped us before." "Right! We'll get it one way or another!" Yet in contrast to your allies' eagerness, you shook your head gravely. Since Rozanna had been found, you felt it was only proper to help Rooney escape as promised. "Ah, you're right. Sorry, I was simply caught up in the moment. Very well then, Rooney! Let's find you a way out of here!" "Actually, how about killing two birds with one stone? If we storm the main cathedral directly, we'll force them to call in backup from along the wall, thinning its defenses enough for Rooney to slip through." "That's a wonderful idea, Salvador! In that case, can you tell us the best place to attack, Rooney?" Rooney helped you, Elimval, and Salvador plan an effective assault while Rozanna watched from a corner of the room, her expression serious... ...... "Run, Elimval! And don't look back!" "U-understood!" On Salvador's command, Elimval ran past the main cathedral's gate, attracting the attention of the Ripened and their Controllers standing before it. So sudden was her appearance that the shambling masses were thrown into disarray as they struggled to pursue her. Seizing the opportunity, Salvador let fly a volley of arrows, sending another wave of turmoil through the crowd. With your foes fully disoriented, you leapt into them and hacked away with wild abandon. Once the path had been cleared, you turned behind you to see Salvador skillfully luring away the approaching reinforcements, exactly as planned. He would lead them into a band of allies Rooney had arranged: Wallace, Gundoff, and other like-minded rebels who wished to rid the city of despair. Wallace had been the man accompanying you on the wagon to the city. He had fled with his long-suffering lover to evade a false murder charge. In addition to the prospect of finding asylum, he hoped that word of a mysterious serum to cure his beloved's affliction was true. Unfortunately, it had simply transformed her into a Ripened and so he was harrowingly forced to slay her. Gundoff had been abducted by radicals who lived beyond the city fringes to be a test subject for an experimental version of Ripener. Although he possessed unique powers and his own will as a result, he held a deep-seated grudge for the undead body they had given him. The others also had similar reasons for their hatred of Cadavus and the cult, and they all offered their aid without hesitance when they heard of your plan to infiltrate the cathedral and allow Rooney to escape. You sympathized with their respective plights, for their indignation was born of bitter, unspeakable sorrow. "Let's go, Hero." The return of Elimval restored your focus. Beyond the gate were the doors to the towering chapel. According to Rooney, there was a hidden passage that would lead you to the Mirrored Chamber, but you would have to discover it on your own for she did not know of its location. However, before you could take another step, a chilling voice froze you in place. "Are you a human or a Stigmal? Haha, I suppose it doesn't truly matter." Colette appeared from behind the gate and walked up to the door. As she did, they opened with a loud groan to reveal an enormous Ripened. It lifted her up to its gray shoulder, and she sneered at you from her lofty perch. "See? This is what you could have become. But you refused, and now your flesh is going to become an offering to my god..." It was impossible to imagine what the Ripened had looked like before meeting Colette. Her "god" had a form unlike any you had seen in Cadavus. His massive size rivaled the giants of Loftgygs, bound in muscle and helmed with the skull of a monstrous goat. He snarled as he charged you, baring his stained teeth. "Watch out, Hero!" Elimval yelled as he swiftly closed the distance. You leapt to the side to avoid his tackle, but he swung out with his long arms and seized your legs. Colette cackled derisively. "Ahahahaha! Yes, my almighty one! Consume as much as you like!" You remained calm as the brute lifted you into the air, trusting that Salvador and the others would arrive at any moment. Their distraction enabling you to drive your sword into the Ripened's finger and jump to his shoulder. You were uncertain if its hide would be too hard to pierce through or too flimsy to support your weight, but it would be your best chance. However, that opportunity never came. "Noooo! Don't eat the Hero!" Elimval's wailing was ignored as the monster held you over his mouth. "Enough of this, Colette." Suddenly, a silver thread wrapped itself around the huge Ripened's arm, pulling tighter and tighter until it exploded in a shower of gore. "Graaaaauh!" He toppled over from the pain, sending cracks along the ground with a deafening impact before rotting away. "No... my god is...! How could this happen?!" Colette sobbed as she pounded the stone walkway with a clenched fist. Rooney walked up to her side, looking down upon the distraught girl while you stared in surprise to see her again. "I was about to pass through the wall when Vedorshka attacked... I was left with no choice but to destroy her, but that made me realize I'd be leaving so many people behind... Even if I were free from the cult, I couldn't live with myself to imagine everyone else still suffering underneath their rule. So I want to release Cadavus of this insanity, which is also what you're trying to do." She looked at you with clear, determined eyes. "Let's go. I'll help you find that hidden passage." It was the first time you had seen her smile, faint though it was. And behind her, you could see Salvador and the others rushing to join you... ...... The compact Mirrored Chamber was one of the stranger rooms within the cult's complex. Each surface was polished to a reflective sheen and only the highest-ranking personnel were told of its hidden entrance. For that reason, even if one were aware of the chamber's existence, they would not know how to reach it. Yet at the moment, it was occupied by an unusual visitor, the Lightholder commander Riki, who had been invited by the city's ruler to discuss a private matter. "Overseer of Cadavus, I formally request annulment of the term demanding we do not harm the Ripened. They have been interfering with our mission, and the reason why the murderer has been able to elude capture." The irritation in her voice was a result of their ineffectiveness in capturing the Hero by the fault of a third party, even after the necessary measures to enter Cadavus had been arranged. With her high position, she was granted a fortuitous audience with the city's sovereign. She understood she would be punished for her audacity, but the capture of the goddess' murderer was paramount. "I see... Your argument is logical, but it can't be undone so easily. Your youthful emotion demands the revocation of something that has stood since the empire's founding." Rozanna offered a sympathetic smile as she rubbed a finger along the rim of the Demons' Chalice. The same one who had healed the Hero's wounds was the ruler of Cadavus. She inherited the position after the previous one perished some years ago. Her identity had been kept secret by her father to better protect her from the power-hungry. Although she claimed rightful control over the cult, some contested her rule despite her carrying ancestral blood. "What? Th-that can't be..." "Cross my heart and hope to die. It was decided long ago that the empire must ignore everything inside our walls, including the Ripened." "But why?" "That, I can't say. But I do know that Ildanev's wants are unusual, for we must inform him of all discoveries we make concerning the Ripened's physiology and methods of controlling them. That is the only reason he has never challenged our independence. Would you happen to know why he would need that kind of information?" "..." "Then you're as clueless as I am. When I took over, I asked my father the same thing, but he ignored my question and instead told me never to betray the emperor. But I still want to know the truth, even if it means losing everything. If you feel the same, I'd suggest you reconsider your position." "What's that supposed to mean?" "As we speak, there's a certain person coming this way who wants the Demons' Chalice. One I have entrusted everything to... not only the future of my city, but that of the whole world." At that moment, the door opened. Seeing their reflection on the wall, Riki gasped. Four figures then stepped into the room: Elimval, Salvador, Rooney ... and the Hero. Seeing two familiar yet unexpected people, you froze with surprise, but Rozanna smiled enticingly. "That's right, I am the ruler of Cadavus and archbishop of the Cult of Thgi Leht. Now, take the Demons' Chalice, Hero, and the mysteries of this world will be made clear." Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= |-|Half-Time= |-|Final rankings= |-|Raid Boss Repels= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Guild Repels= Category:Raid Events Category:Urban Decay Category:Malice Canon